world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirk Kornhoff
Kirk Kornhoff is a World Race Series racer first seen in World Race 2.0 and seeing his team, the Florida Tangerines didnt't win, he didn't appear again in the 2014 series. In the race he drove a "Volvo P1800" While Kallista Kornhoff and Bobby Kornhoff rode in the passenger seats. They collectively claimed 11th Place 2015 Kirk also appears in World Race 2015 driving separately, where he now owns a "1972 Chevy Chevelle". He is also leader of the Olympic Clovers team and gets 56th place in the race. 2015: Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2, he now drives on The Smokey Bandits team but this time not as the team leader like his previous appearance. In the race he is sponsored by "Halofan 11.1 FM Radio", which is a Randomtube playlist made by the Creator of the World Race Series. In the race he drives a "Ford Torino" and gets 26th Place. World Race 2016 (Rio) In World Race Series 2016, Kirk drives a Mazda MX-5 Cup in the race, which was light and extremely good for overtaking. He got 7th place which was almost into the top 5 but not good enough. He drove hard and overtook many cars but couldn't take Richard Petty. Driver Gallery MAZDASPEED.PNG gdfgdfg.PNG MAZDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS.PNG|Kirk gives a little "Love Tap" to Bobby Kornhoff dfgdfgghh.PNG|Trying to overtake Petty on Lap 2 maaaazda.PNG World Race 2017: Race 4 Miami Homestead Kirk Kornhoff was a very influential driver in the World Race Series 2017. He first appeared in the Leg 1 race at Miami Homestead and drove extremely aggressively, taking and losing the lead several times. Takes it back in the end, claiming 1st place and qualifying for Leg 2 in California. In this race, he drives a Rolls-Royce Wraith. Driver Gallery dsfsfdsf.PNG|Overtaking William Kornhoff on the first lap. edsfdf.PNG sffsfsff.PNG dsfsfsdffsd.PNG|Overtaken by Chloe Kolacke on the 2nd lap. dsafaad.PNG|Ramming Emma Kolacke out of the track at the beginning of the 3rd lap. asdfsad.PNG asdaddasad.PNG|Taking the lead after passing Janet Kornhoff. dfgdgdfgg.PNG|Chloe as she overtakes Kirk. fsdfsdfsf.PNG|Kirk passes her soon after in a tense standoff. finishez.PNG|On the oval approaching the finish line in 2nd place and soon to overtake Chloe fwrwre.PNG yelowline.PNG|He crosses the line for the win. xdfxfdsf.PNG|His victory burnout GOODYEAR.PNG World Race 2017: Race 6 California Highway Kirk Kornhoff appeared once more in 2017, in the Leg 2 race in California driving a 'Radical RXC Turbo Concept', the same car that Premender Korukanda drove but in grey and red colors. He drove it well and rather skillfully but sadly took 5th place, one place under what was required to qualify for the Leg 3 finale. Driver Gallery wmd.PNG|At race start greyz2.PNG saad.PNG|A huge crash happens on a stretch at the beginning involving Kirk, Peter Phamle and Chloe Kolacke. oragez.PNG|Kirk is held back by peter dsfafsdf.PNG approach.PNG|Later, as he approaches the 'California Bridge'. dsafsafsaf.PNG|At the finish, in 5th place. World Race Series 2018: Race #1 Road America Kirk Kornhoff made an appearance in World Race Series 2018, driving a Mazda MZ-5 Miata in the first race of leg 2, at Road America in Wisconsin. He started in 11th and finished in the same place, leaving him out of the qualifications for advancement into leg 2 of the series. A major disappointment following his performance in World Race Series 2017. Driver Gallery monaro2.PNG|Kirk on lap 1 bulba.PNG|Behind Kali Bulba vette sign.PNG|Kirk takes a sharp turn art car.PNG|Kirk on Lap 2. World Race Series 2019: Race #1 Road Atlanta Kirk Kornhoff continues his usual WRS appearances with his run in World Race Series 2019. His only appearance in WRS 2019 is in the Leg 1 Road Atlanta race. He drove a 2015 Audi S1 and he began the race in 18th place with a qualifying time of 2:18:62. By the end of the race he had advanced one place, finishing in 17th. As a result, he was promptly eliminated. It seems that starting with WRS 2018, Kirk began a trend of underperforming and being eliminated on the 1st leg of each series and he only continues that in 2019. As displayed on his driver information card, Kirk's Audi has a 228hp inline-4, his gender is male and his representative country is the USA. Gallery rterty.JPG|Kirk seen on Lap 2 behind Reagan Copeland. 4rt4rety.JPG|Kirk in 17th seen from Julio Sanchez's bumper cam on Lap 3 rtyertyyy.JPG|On the straight-away ertwertt3.JPG|Making turns approaching the finish line Trivia *Kirk's car's name in 2015: Part 2, if you look closely, is spelled with a Typo "Ford Tprino". *Throughout the World Race Series Kirk seems to have developed a subtle liking to Mazda Miatas. Category:Team Leaders Category:Racers Category:Volvo Drivers Category:Volvo P1800 Drivers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Chevrolet Chevelle Drivers Category:Mazda Drivers Category:Mazda MX-5 Miata Drivers Category:Rolls-Royce Drivers Category:Rolls-Royce Wraith Drivers Category:Radical Drivers Category:Radical RXC Turbo Drivers Category:Kornhoff Racing Dynasty Category:Audi Drivers Category:Audi S1 Drivers Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2015 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Miami Category:WRS 2017 California Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Road America Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Atlanta Category:The Florida Tangerines Category:The Olympic Clovers Category:The Smokey Bandits